


The Family That Megan Never Had

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: Megan starts to have emotions build-up inside of her body when she takes glances at Sophocles's dad and mom. Mimo and Kiawe's father. Mallow's dad and mom. Lana's mom and dad. Ash's mom and dad. Lillie and Gladion's mom. Lillie and Gladion's father. Mimo and Kiawe's mother. She sees how happy that her best friends forever Ash,Lillie,Gladion,Sophocles,Kiawe,Mimo,Lana and Mallow are with their parents who take very good care      of them. Megan doesn't have a dad at all because she was constantly mistreated all the time by her Real World one who has full blown narcissistic personality disorder and she wants Professor Kukui to be her dad.





	1. Megan's Emotional Meltdown (Part 1)

The next day.  
Meanwhile over on Akala Island at Kiawe's farm.  
Ash,Mimo,Kiawe,Megan and Rango are washing the Mudbrays.  
Megan stopped working on her Mudbray and she looked up at the sky.  
Megan thought about her father in the Real World and she growled angrily.  
Megan:"I hate him so much!" "He has ruined my life!" "I never want to go back there ever again!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Megan grabbed her stuff and she stormed off angrily.  
Ash:"Something is wrong with Megan." "She has never gotten this mad before." "Someone in the Real World must have mistreated her."  
He said.  
Rango:"Professor Kukui is like a father to Megan." "He should adopt her so that she'll be a lot happier here."  
He said.  
Mimo:"Megan must be really upset about Lani and Shannon her Pokemon dying in the Nuzlocke that she signed up for."  
She said.  
Megan went back to Professor Kukui's house and she went into her bedroom.  
Megan locked the door and she sat down on her bed.  
Megan looked at her six Luxury Balls and she called everyone out.  
Megan's Pokemon looked at her and they saw that she was frowning.  
Jasmine:"What's wrong Megan?"  
She asked.  
Megan:"Jasmine just leave me alone!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Megan called her Pokemon back and she left Professor Kukui's house.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
At 5:00 Megan got into an argument with her best friend Mallow and then she got into another argument with Kiawe.  
At 6:00 pm Megan got into an argument with Kiawe her best friend and then she got into another argument with Lana.  
At 7:00 pm Megan got into an argument with Lillie her best friend and she got into another argument with Ash.  
Megan is in her bedroom and she's fast asleep.  
Professor Kukui,Professor Burnet,Ash,Kiawe,Mallow,Lillie,Sophocles,Rango,Sima,Mimo and Lana are really worried about Megan's strange behavior.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Megan's Emotional Meltdown (Part 2)

The next day.  
Megan locked her bedroom door and she stayed inside all day.  
Megan has a bathroom in her bedroom and she also has a tv.  
Ash:"Megan isn't a very happy person right now." "We need to cheer her up." "She's been really angry."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"I wish that she would tell me what's on her mind."  
He said.  
Ash:"She's really sad and mad because her Real World father wasn't very nice at all."  
He said.  
Ash:"He was a jerk to her when she had lived with him and that's why she came over here with her eight pets."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"What did he do to her when she had lived with him?"  
He asked.  
Ash:"He would always ground her for the stupidest reasons."  
He said.  
Ash:"Going over the two hour electronic limit." "Clogging the toilet."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"She's an adult." "Her dad is a very evil man."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Megan is in her bedroom and she's fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Megan's Emotional Meltdown (Part 3)

The next day.  
After school.  
Megan got ready to leave and she was stopped by her her teacher.  
Megan shoved her teacher Professor Kukui down and she left the school.  
Megan walked down to the Hau'oli Cemetery and she looked at her Pokemon's grave.  
Megan:"Shannon I miss you so much." "You were a really great friend to me." "I'm going to go visit Lani's grave in Unova very soon."  
She said.  
Faba and Wicke walked over to Megan.  
Faba:"Professor Kukui told all of us that you're very upset about something Megan." "You've been getting very mad at everyone lately."  
He said.  
Faba:"It only happens when you're around people who have parents."  
He said.  
Wicke:"Did someone treat you badly in the Real World Megan?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yes." "Wicke I was treated badly by someone in the Real World."  
She said.  
Megan:"I don't want to talk about it anymore." "Please leave me alone."  
She said.  
Faba:"Ash told me that it was your Real World father who mistreated you Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"Faba I don't have a father anymore because he betrayed me!"  
She said.  
Megan:"My mom and my stepdad love me." "They would always ground me and so would my father."  
She said.  
Megan:"I'm an adult!" "I don't need to be grounded!" "I'll do whatever I want!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Megan:"Just because I'm autistic doesn't mean that my narcissistic dad can ground me from the electronic devices." "Or the drawings that I do in my free time."  
She shouted angrily.  
Wicke:"She's very jealous of everyone having parents."  
She said.  
Wicke:"She doesn't have any right now which is making her really sad."  
She said.  
Faba:"We'll keep this talk a secret between us."  
He said.  
Wicke:"Don't tell anyone that you saw us in the Hau'oli Cemetery."  
She said.  
Megan:"Ok!" "I won't tell anyone that we saw each other in the Hau'oli Cemetery."  
She said.  
Megan said goodbye to Shannon her Shiny Kommo-o Pokemon and she walked out of Hau'oli Cemetery.  
Megan went to Professor Kukui's house and she went into her bedroom.  
Megan locked the bedroom door and she sat down on her bed.  
Megan got up and she carefully put the Real World electronics in her dark blue backpack.  
Megan wrote a goodbye note for everyone and she zipped up her dark blue backpack.  
Megan grabbed all three of the bags and she put all of them on her body.  
Megan grabbed her huge purple purse and she saw the three smaller pets inside fast asleep.  
Megan walked over to her window and she opened it up.  
Megan:"Tigger,Bella,Rocky,Opie and Adrian meet up with me in the forest."  
She said quietly.  
Megan left the house without being seen and she raced into the forest with her eight pets.  
Megan went to the house where Litten was found and she cleaned it up with her Pokemon.  
Later that night.  
Kiawe,Sophocles,Mallow,Lillie,Gladion,Lana,Ash,Hau,Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet are fast asleep inside of the Professor's house.  
They didn't know that Megan had packed up all of her belongings and left Professor Kukui's house because she didn't want to be around the families.  
Megan is inside of the abandoned house and she's fast asleep with her eight pets.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Hard to say Goodbye

The next day.  
Ash knocked on Megan's bedroom door two times so that she could eat breakfast and he didn't get an answer from her.  
Ash:"Professor Kukui I knocked on Megan's door." "I'm not getting any response from her." "She needs to eat."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui unlocked Megan's door and he entered her bedroom with Ash because she wasn't answering.  
Professor Kukui saw a note on Megan's desk and he saw that she wasn't there with her pets.  
Professor Kukui read the note quietly and he raced out of Megan's bedroom.  
Mallow:"What's wrong Professor Kukui?"  
She asked.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan ran away Mallow!" "She's really upset about not having a father in her life."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"She told me about all three of the Real World parents that ground her from all of the electronic devices that she loves to play on constantly in her free time."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"She also wrote about her Real World cyberbullying experience." "She was called very nasty names on her Real World alternate universe story about you being smarter Ash."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"If those cyberbullies come over here to hurt Megan I'll beat them up."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"She wrote about her being sent into the Pokémon World Ash." "Then she met her first Pokémon Laura a Riolu." "You catch one Tauros in your adventure."  
He said.  
Ash:"Wow!" "That's so cool Professor Kukui!" "I want to trade my twenty nine Tauros away for better Pokémon."  
He said.  
Kiawe:"I didn't know that about Megan until now."  
He said.  
Sophocles:"Let's form a search party for Megan!" "We need to bring her home safely." "She's our friend."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Yeah!" "That's what we'll do!"  
He said.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Search Party

Lusamine,Faba,Wicke,DJ Leo,Hobbes,Sarah,Harper,Mimo and all of the parents arrived at Professor Kukui's house.  
All four of the Kahunas left and they arrived at Professor Kukui's house.  
All of the Trial Captains left and they arrived at Professor Kukui's house.  
Ash:"Mimo you're with me."  
He said.  
Professor Burnet:"Sophocles your mom is with me."  
She said.  
Mallow:"Rango you're with me."  
She said.  
Sima:"Sophocles you're with me."  
She said.  
Lana's mom:"Mohn you're with me."  
She said.  
Kiawe:"Harper you're with me."  
He said.  
Lana's dad:"Sophocles your dad is with me."  
He said.  
Hau:"Sarah you're with me."  
He said.  
Gladion:"Lillie you're with me."  
He said.  
Lusamine:"Hobbes you're with me."  
She said.  
Wicke:"Faba you're with me."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"DJ Leo's with me."  
He said.  
Hala:"Nanu you're with me."  
He said.  
Olivia:"Hapu you're with me."  
She said.  
Acerola:"Mina's with me."  
She said.  
Molayne:"Ilima's with me."  
He said.  
Hapu:"I've never met Megan before."  
She said.  
Hapu:"I'll do my very best to find her!"  
She said.  
Everyone searched around the entire Alola Region and they couldn't find Megan at all.  
Professor Kukui:"There's one place left that we haven't searched around for Megan at."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Ash's Torracat stayed inside of an old house as a Litten with his best friend Stoutland."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Sadly Stoutland passed away one rainy day."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Litten was really sad about it." "He didn't understand why his best friend had fallen asleep forever."  
He said.  
Faba:"We'll check out that abandoned house tomorrow morning." "It's getting really late."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet are fast asleep at their house.  
Ash and his friends are fast asleep at Lillie's mansion.  
All of the parents are fast asleep inside of their homes and so are all of the children.  
All of the Kahunas and all of the Trial Captains are fast asleep at Hala's house.  
Meanwhile over at the abandoned house.  
Megan woke up with a really sharp pain in her lower right side and she threw up in a trashcan.  
Megan stopped throwing up into the trashcan and she blacked out on the carpet next to her eight pets who love her very much because she's a really good owner.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Professor Kukui finds Megan

The next day.  
Professor Kukui woke up and he got dressed.  
Professor Kukui left the house and he arrived at the abandoned house.  
Professor Kukui went inside and he saw Megan laying on the floor not moving.  
Professor Kukui looked at all eight of Megan's pets from the Real World and he saw the very worried looks plastered on all of their faces.  
Professor Kukui looked all six of the main Alola Region Pokemon from her Nuzlocke Team and he saw the really worried looks plastered on all of their faces.  
Professor Kukui raced over to Megan and he saw her bright red face.  
Professor Kukui put his left hand on Megan's forehead and he pulled it back quickly.  
Professor Kukui:"She's burning up with a really high fever and she's very dehydrated from throwing up a lot."  
He said.  
Jasmine:"She's been clutching her lower right side Professor Kukui."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"She might have appendicitis Jasmine."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"I'm taking her over to Aether Paradise." "It's a really serious medical emergency."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui went outside and he called his wife Professor Burnet.  
Professor Kukui:"Honey I found Megan at the abandoned house with her Pokemon and she's really sick."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"She has her belongings and the eight pets too."  
He said.  
Professor Burnet:"What's wrong with her honey?"  
She asked.  
Professor Kukui:"She's showing the three main symptoms of appendicitis which are fever,pain and vomiting."  
He said.  
Professor Burnet:"Oh no!" "That's awful!"  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"Her breathing is really shallow and she isn't moving at all."  
He said.  
Professor Burnet:"Go touch her stomach and see if she's suffering from peritonitis."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui went into the house and he walked over to Megan who's being guarded by the Pokémon.  
Professor Kukui got down on his knees and he put his hands on Megan's stomach.  
Professor Kukui pushed down on Megan's lower right side gently and he let go.  
Megan cried out in pain from Professor Kukui touching her stomach and she burst into tears.  
Professor Kukui:"Shit!" "She's got a ruptured appendix honey!" "Send someone out here to get her right now!"  
He said.  
Professor Burnet:"Ok!" "I'll do it right now honey!"  
She said.  
Professor Kukui hung up on his wife and he looked at Megan.  
Lilac:"Is Megan going to die Professor Kukui?"  
She asked.  
Professor Kukui:"No." "Lilac she won't die." "Xerneas gave her eternal life."  
He said.  
Poppy:"We need to cool her down right now everyone." "She's struggling to breathe."  
She said.  
Meanwhile over at the mansion.  
Ash and his friends saw Hobbes running outside to get the helicopter.  
Lillie and Gladion raced outside to see why Hobbes was getting the helicopter.  
Gladion:"What's going on Hobbes?"  
He asked.  
Hobbes:"Young master Gladion I'm going to get Megan from that abandoned house Torracat stayed in."  
He said.  
Hobbes:"She's really sick right now." "Professor Kukui just found her."  
He said.  
Lillie:"What's wrong with her?" "She'll be ok right?"  
She asked.  
Hobbes:"She needs to have her appendix removed." "It ruptured."  
He said.  
Lillie:"We're going with you!"  
She said.  
Gladion:"We're going to stay right by her side when she's recovering."  
He said.  
Hobbes,Lillie and Gladion got into the helicopter.  
Hobbes,Lillie and Gladion flew over to the abandoned house.  
Hobbes,Lillie and Gladion got out of the helicopter.  
Meanwhile inside of the abandoned house.  
Megan called all of her Pokemon back to their Luxury Balls and she looked at Professor Kukui.  
Megan:"If you touch any of my Luxury Balls Professor Kukui you'll get cursed with Nuzlocke."  
She said.  
Megan:"I can't let that happen to you at all."  
She said.  
Megan:"The six nonshiny Pokemon in your main Team don't need to die from it."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan I understand how you feel about those two Nuzlocke Challenge deaths."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"They were very unexpected." "You're really sad." "It'll take some time for your heart to get over it."  
He said.  
Megan:"Those two blind Shiny female Pokemon were my best friends forever when I had them registered as pets."  
She said.  
Megan:"I'll never replace them!" "That wouldn't be right at all."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan we'll help you out so that your Pokemon won't die anymore."  
He said.  
Megan:"I'm really sorry for being a jerk to all of you lately."  
She said.  
Megan:"I've been having thoughts about my Real World dad who has treated me badly." "Grounding me for stupid reasons."  
She said.  
Megan:"My mom and my stepdad do it too."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"I accept your apology."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"We've got a very big surprise for you." "We'll do it tomorrow when you're feeling much better."  
He said.  
Megan:"My stomach hurts really bad Professor Kukui." "I don't know what's going on with it."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"Your appendix has ruptured Megan." "That's why you're not feeling well at all."  
He said.  
Megan:"Who's going to operate on me Professor Kukui?"  
She asked.  
Professor Kukui:"Faba will operate on you Megan." "He's a really good surgeon."  
He said.  
Megan:"I bumped into Wicke at the Hau'oli Cemetery two days ago where she was paying her respects to those dead Pokemon." "Faba was there too."  
She said.  
Later that night.  
Megan is fully healed from her appendix surgery and she's taking two kinds of antibiotics for the infection from Faba.  
Wicke and Lusamine had a nonshiny female Chansey use the Heal Pulse Move on Megan.  
Faba wrote down some instructions on what Megan can't do while she's recovering from her appendix surgery at 6:00 pm on a piece of white notebook paper and he gave it to Professor Kukui.  
Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet put it up on their refrigerator when they got home with Megan at 8:00 pm.  
Megan,Professor Kukui,Ash and Professor Burnet are fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Megan's Surprise

The next day.   
Megan woke up in her bedroom and she got dressed.   
Megan sensed that a Wild Pokemon was in trouble with her Aura Power and she left Professor Kukui's house with the purple backpack.   
Megan walked around in the forest with a Hyper Potion in her right hand and she found a badly poisoned fox Pokemon holding it's right front leg up. Megan walked over to the Pokemon and she held out her right hand.   
Burnix:"Get away from me right now human!" "I'll never join your stupid bad guy organization!"   
She shouted angrily.   
Megan:"I'm not in any bad guy organization." "I don't even know what you're talking about."   
She said.   
Burnix:"A female Team Noise Grunt stole me from the Pokemon Laboratory and I was going to be picked by a young girl named Melody who moved to the Merodia Region."   
She said.   
Megan:"You're my Pokemon now little one." "I'll keep you safe from those Team Noise jerks." "I promise."   
She said.   
Megan:"I've got a nickname for you." "It's Brenda."   
She said.   
Megan:"That's from the Real World tv show Teamo Supremo." "Brenda is the superhero Rope Girl."   
She said.   
Brenda:"I love my new nickname!" "It's perfect!"   
She said.   
Brenda:"I've never met a human from the Real World before until right now."   
She said.


End file.
